The Triumphs and Trials of the Rich and Beautiful
by Serafina Silvertongue
Summary: Natalie's tutor assigns a diary to her as an English assignment. For Muse and LW77's "The 39 Diaries" contest.
1. Chapter 1

**For Muse and LW77's contest "The 39 Diaries".**

Monday, December 1st

Dear Diary,

I can NOT believe that David would do this to me. When Mother first hired him, I was sure he would be good. I mean, he was in an Armani suit. Armani! Do you know how many tutors wear Armani? Well, neither do I, but I'm pretty sure there aren't many. Anyways, the point is, if he's wearing Armani you would think he was good, because he obviously has class.

But, no. He had to go and ruin his reputation by assigning us this stupid journal. "It's a good way to express your feelings," he said. Please. I can express my feelings just fine, thank you. I should have him fired. Actually, I tried to, but Mother said he was only doing "what was best for me". I think she just doesn't want to spend more money on another tutor, since David was a "family friend" and didn't charge as much. Or maybe it was those new Dior five hundred dollar glasses I got. But they were limited edition! Whatever, I should have known better than to expect her to understand.

Ian says I'm being overly dramatic, but I'm obviously not. This "diary" idea is the most pointless thing I've ever heard of. I mean, really, a diary? Maybe when I was five, but – Oh, David says I can stop for now.

Finally! Those were the worst spent five minutes of my life! I could have been at the sale at Gucci! Now I only have...two hours and twenty five minutes, wait, no two and half hours. Or is it – Oh, never mind. The point is, I only have a few hours to shop! Why am I writing this down anyways? It's pointless. Besides, I need to get to Gucci now.

Natalie Kabra

**Ta-da! Also, please just imagine that Natalie's name is in really fancy handwriting with a heart at the end. Thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this officially the fastest I've ever updated. Woo, go me. I'll try to be this fast all the time. Anyways, enjoy!**

Wednesday, December 3rd

Dear Diary,

I can't believe David is forcing me to write in this thing. Whatever. I'm supposed to write about my day, so I guess I might as well. There's nothing else to do, and David is watching me write, so I can't just do nothing. Yes, I see you. Hi David.

There, he looked away. Ugh, he is so annoying. Anyways, today the most horrible thing happened. You know how I went to that Gucci sale the other day? Well I got this amazing bag. It's called the Scarf Tote Bag, and it's gorgeous.

But then today, Father confiscated it! I know, I couldn't believe it either! And all because I'm failing Science. I mean, really, it's Science. No one cares about Science. Or at least, no one important.

Oh, good. I can stop now. My hand is getting sore and I need to repaint my nails, because the paint is already starting to chip.

Oh my gosh, can you imagine going to school with chipped nail polish? Just the thought makes me shudder. I would be the laughing stock of the school. Anyways, I have to go paint my nails.

Natalie Kabra

**There you go. As always, please review! Sorry this one's kind of short, but I'll post the next one soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, that wasn't exactly soon. Sorry, I've been busy as always, which I'm sure you can all understand. Anyways, as always this is for Muse and LW77's contest.**

Thursday, December 4th

Dear Diary,

Okay, today has officially been the best day ever. So there's this girl, Gabriella, and she's a total goody two shoes, but for some unthinkable reason, _everyone_ likes her. It's ridiculous. I mean, she's not even pretty. She has long dark hair that goes down to her back, and these awful bangs that make her look like she's five years old. And she _never_ wears any make up. None!

I have no idea why anyone likes her. But anyways, today, I totally humiliated her. Okay, so we're in art, right? And our teacher, Mr. Anderson, leaves to make some copies of a worksheet that we have to do for homework. So then, I lean over and "accidentally" spill some water on the floor from my bucket of water, because we were painting. And then I'm like, "Oh, whoops. Looks like Gabriella had a little accident."

It was so funny! Her face went as red as the new lipstick I bought the other day. Everybody was laughing, and she started to _cry_. And then she ran out of the room, she was so embarrassed.

Kirsten and Tatiana, my BFFLs, were laughing so hard, and then it was even funnier because when Mr. Anderson came back, he didn't even notice Gabriella was gone! He just handed out the worksheets and told us to hand them in next class, and then the bell rang.

Even getting a detention from Mrs. Smith, my English teacher, couldn't ruin my good mood. Although that wouldn't have been that bad anyways, since Kirsten and Tatiana did too. We just texted the whole time, since Mrs. Ram, the teacher who's in charge of detentions, is practically blind.

In any case, it's been a _stupendous_ day. I have to go now, Father is calling me.

Natalie Kabra

**That was pretty short, but don't worry, I'm posting the next chapter as soon as I post this one. No joking this time. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**See, I told you I'd be quick! This one's also pretty short, but I think it's one of my better chapters. For Muse and LW77's contest.**

Friday, December 5th

Dear Diary,

I hate her! I hate that out of style, overweight, bloody idiotic – What? You have _got_ to be joking David. You're the one who said I should use this to express my feelings! But – Will you excuse me for a moment? I'll be right back.

That's much better. Sorry, I just had to have a little "heart to heart" with David. He's packing now. I'm sure Mother won't be pleased, but I just can't put up with that bloody imbecile any longer.

I suppose I should explain why Ian and I even _have_ a tutor. We're obviously geniuses, even if I am failing Science. And French. And – Never mind, that's not the point. The point is, for some reason, even though we go to the most expensive private school in all of London, Father still insists we have a tutor. "You two will have to take over the Lucian branch someday," he says. "You need to be well educated." As the Americans say, _whatever_.

In any case, we'll have a new tutor soon. Hopefully this one will be better than _David_. I really did have hope for him, with that Armani suit of his, but ah well.

Now where was I? Oh, that's right.

I HATE HER! She is the most overweight, out of style, lethargic, bloody idiotic _loser _I have ever met. I'm talking about my dim-witted principal, Mrs. Lawrence. Everything was going fine until she had to go and ruin everything.

It started out as a perfect day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and I looked _fabulous_ in my new miniskirt, pink lace tank top, and Dior sunglasses. I didn't even get caught when I was texting Kirsten and Tatiana in French. But of course, just when things were going well, I had to be called down to the office.

I didn't even think it was going to be an issue at first. Our cook, Benjamin, had probably just forgotten to pack my fat-free yogurt in my lunch.

But as soon as I walked in, I knew something was wrong. Because there was Mrs. Lawrence, sitting primly, or as primly as someone as unsightly as her could, behind her desk. But the person sitting across from her was the real problem. It was Gabriella. And she was crying.

Now, if there's one way to gain the sympathy of a teacher, it's by crying. I know this from experience, because I've used this tactic many times. It's the only reason I'm passing Math. Every time I fail a quiz and my teacher Mr. Brown gets angry, I just burst into tears and he'll back off. I don't know what it is about men and crying, but for some reason they hate to see girls cry. Not counting Ian of course. He would give anything to see me cry. But he doesn't really count. He's more of a pig, or perhaps a warthog, than a man.

In any case, I sat down beside Gabriella, and Mrs. Lawrence glared at me. Then she told me that I had to apologize to Gabriella. I didn't want to get in trouble, but there was _no way_ I was apologizing to _her_. So instead, I started to cry, and I made up this story about Gabriella bullying me. It was quite genius of me, actually. You should have seen the look on Gabriella's face. It was priceless.

But then, just when I thought I might get away with it, Mrs. Lawrence announced that we both had to discuss our "personal issues" with our school councillor tomorrow at lunch. It's ridiculous, but I really can't afford getting into any more trouble. Father _still_ hasn't given me my new Gucci bag back yet.

So, if this keeps me out of trouble, I suppose I'll just have to put up with it, at least until I get my bag. I might have to hide all my bags and shoes tonight, just in case.

Natalie Kabra

**The next chapter probably won't be out any time soon, because I need to work on my other stories, but as soon as I finish the next chapter for those, I'll work on this. As always, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, been super busy as usual. Enjoy and please review!**

Monday, December 8th

Dear Diary,

Well, I suppose that could have been worse. At least Gabriella didn't cry this time. Basically, I sat down next to Gabriella, and the counsellor looked at us for a moment, and then said, "Why don't you start Gabriella?"

I must admit, I assumed Gabriella would be quite eager. She had five minutes to insult me as much as she wanted. Even if I would totally crush her afterwards with my witty comments and snide remarks.

But instead, she just looked uncomfortable. Then again, so would I if I were dressed like she was. She was wearing H&M! I know! If she was going for the total wannabe tacky American looks, she got it. I, on the other hand, looked like a model from the cover of _Vogue_ in my white silk sundress and gladiator sandals. Honestly, I sometimes wonder how I do it.

Anyways, Gabriella was really uncomfortable, which surprised me. But what surprised me more was what she said. She was like, "Yeah, well, basically, Natalie, I don't know if you're just insecure or something, but for some reason it feels like you really hate me, and I just want to know why."

Me? Insecure? What was she saying? I am the most non-insecure person in our whole school!

So then, I was like, "I don't know why you think I'm insecure, but you're wrong. In fact, I think you're the one with a problem. I mean, you actually do your work! And you always raise your hand to answer questions. Who does that?"

"I do!" She exclaimed. "So what if I care about homework and school. Maybe I am strange, but why would that make you hate me?"

"Um, let me think," I said, rolling my eyes. "Because for some stupid reason everyone likes you? Even though you dress like a tacky American. And don't wear make up?" Her eyes widened suddenly.

"You're jealous of me?" She said.

"I never said that!" I snapped. "I just said – "

"Natalie Kabra is jealous of me," Gabriella said, almost in awe. Honestly, I have no idea how she's so smart if she can't even figure out that obviously, I could never be jealous of _her_.

"I am not jealous of you! You're a tacky, goody two shoes, ugly cry baby and I have no idea why anyone likes you!" I sat glaring at her, my arms crossed stiffly. I was distracted for a moment by the sighed of my reflection in the glass of the door behind our counsellor. I sighed. I was so gorgeous. But then I remembered I was supposed to be angry and I turned back to Gabriella. I rolled my eyes immediately. She was crying. Again.

The counsellor looked perplexed. I was sure this was the most dramatic session she had ever seen.

"Well, I think that's enough for one day," she said after a moment of tense silence. "Both of you can meet me at the same time tomorrow and we'll continue this. Have a good day girls!" she said with a fake smile.

So really, it could have been worse. Even if I do have to go again tomorrow. I just can't see how anyone, especially _Gabriella_, could possibly think I was jealous of her. Ridiculous!

Oh, Ian's calling me. Ugh, family can be so annoying. Fine, I'm coming, Ian, you – Oh, hello Mother. Yes, I'm fine thanks.

I have to go help Ian find the key to the Rolls Royce. I _told_ Mother he would lose it, but no one listens to Natalie, do they? No, because she's a bloody idiot, right? Well, now who is the – Oh, yes Mother. I'll be right there. No, I'm coming, I just – Farewell!

Natalie Kabra

**Oh, yeah, and for Muse and LW77's contest. Thanks for reading! And please please please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long, super busy as usual. Enjoy!**

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been super busy, since now I have to go to anger management classes ever Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Ian was quite amused by that. At least he was until I hit him with my croquet mallet (it's a hobby).

Actually, I don't really enjoy croquet all that much, but father says it's important to "be active", and can you see me wearing a uniform? Not going to happen. So that ruled out most sports, which left me with golf or croquet. I was actually very enthusiastic about golf, until my high heels got stuck in the grass. It was horrible. So I decided to go with croquet.

In any case, I've been forced to take anger management classes, although I have no idea why. Other than that, there isn't much to report. Gabriella is still as annoying as ever, but she hasn't cried at all this week, which is probably a record for her.

Well, I'm off to Tatiana's. We're having a slumber party. It will be so amazing. Tatiana is hiring the staff from a luxury spa just outside of town. We'll get manicures, pedicures, facials, and massages. IT will be so good for me. Ever since the Gabriella incident, I've been super stressed, and I'm never stressed. Yesterday, I found a zit on my forehead. I never get zits! I need this spa treatment.

Oh, Henry's here. That's Tatiana's chauffeur. Ta ta!

Natalie Kabra

**Ah, yes. The troubles of being Natalie Kabra. Although you have to admit, lasting that long without a zit? That's pretty impressive. Anyways, will Natalie get rid of her zit? What will happen at Tatiana's slumber party? All will be revealed next chapter.**


End file.
